


Stay Calm

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [54]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babyfic, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You're pregnant - like, two weeks overdue. Let's say Dean is very protective.





	Stay Calm

"(YN) please stay in bed, Sweetheart!" You sighed and looked over to Dean. "Dean, I'm pregnant. Not dying." He pushed you back down onto the bed. "This child could arrive any minute now, and it would be for the best if you would just rest." Your eyes rolled back into your head, and you sighed. Then you gasped, laying both of your hand across your stomach. You looked up at Dean, panic clear in your eyes. "It's coming! Dean! The baby's coming!" Dean screamed out, frantically running around the room, collecting a few things. He opened the door, ready to shout out for your friend that has delivered a few babies before, when you started laughing. He looked over to you, confused. "I was joking!" His body seemed to deflate. "Don't ever do that again! You scared the living shit out of me!" You laughed harder, throwing your head backwards onto the pillow.

Dean was incredible careful around you, even after your little joke. He made sure you weren't stressed, were well fed and gave you a glass of water every few minutes. That also meant you had to go pee every hour at best. You had been happily pregnant, but now you really wanted the baby to just be born. Both Dean and Sam refused to go on hunts, one of them always by your side. Sam was so excited to be an uncle. He had helped decorating the babies room, and always wanted to talk to the unborn. It was adorable to be honest. Whilst Sam let you walk around the bunker, Dean made sure you stayed in bed mostly. The baby had been due two weeks ago. 

You huffed, a hand over your big stomach. "Please, I know it's cosy in there, but I can't keep doing this", you whispered whilst you stretched. Suddenly a sharp pain in your abdomen made you gasp, and you felt a strange wetness between your legs. Sam looked up at you, worried. You pressed both your hand into your skin. "Sam?" Immediately he looked alarmed, sitting up in his chair. "I think it's coming!" Sam rushed you to the bed, lying you down. He opened the door and yelled out to your friend and Dean. Only one minute later your friend was there, panting. "Dean's out on a supply run", they said. "Sam, call him!", you shrieked. Sam did as he was told, pulling out his phone. "Dean, baby, now!", he yelled, not waiting for an answer. He shuffled to your side, grabbing your hand. He gave you a reassuring squeeze. "He's gonna be here in a few minutes." You gritted your teeth. "He better!" Your friend was pulling down your pants and underwear after covering your lower half with a blanket. She pressed you thighs apart. Under normal circumstances you would heave been embarrassed, but you were too panicked to care. Another wave of pain hit you, stronger this time. "We'll have to wait a bit, (YN). The baby needs to take its time.", they said calmly.

Dean hurried into the bunker, your screams echoing off the walls. He was happy, but terrified. He rushed into the room, running to your side. He gripped your hand that wasn occupied by Sam. You screamed again, throwing your head back. "Talk to her!", your friend grumbled. "Hey, Sweetheart. I'm here now. It's alright! It'll be alright! Our baby's gonna be healthy and happy and beautiful. It's gonna have the best mom in whole wide world, you hear me?" He pressed a kiss to your clenched fist. "I can see the head!" Dean couldn't contain the grin on his face. He and Sam exchanged looks. "Breathe, (YN)!", Sam said. "I am breathing!", you screamed. "You're not doing it right. Breathe just like we learned.", Dean said, starting the breathing routine they both had learned. You focused on Dean, trying to imitate his breathing. A sudden cry filled the room. "It's a boy!" Tears spilled from your eyes, but then another wave hit you. "Wait... there's another one!" "Twins?!" You screamed again, thrashing on the bed now that your hand wasn't held anymore. Dean was by your side again whilst Sam took care of your little boy. You already were out of breath and sweaty. You felt like you were going to black out. You cried out and pushed again. "I will kill you, Dean Winchester!" Then another cry filled your voice. Your heart seemed to swell even more once you heard it. "A girl!" You fell to the bed, limp. Dean carefully pushed the wet hair out of your face. Your friend took off to take care of your little girl. "We're parents!", Dean cheered. You nodded, too tired to talk. "Sleep, (YN). I'll try to keep our babies quiet" You smiled, already knowing he was going to be a good father.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
